Reiji Midorihara
Reiji Midorihara is one of the antagonists of Crossroads of Destiny. His Vanguard circle is black with a purple glow. Personality Reiji is arrogant, loudmouthed, and a bit of an edgelord. They say that chuunibyou is just a phase, but tell that to Reiji. He enjoys dark places and writing dark poetry. He also gets bored very easily. Crossroads of Destiny Some years before the start of the series, Asahi learned how to play Vanguard from Reiji Midorihara, and the two became fast friends. Along with Jun Mutsuki, they founded an underground fight circuit in order to test the limits of Vanguard. However, he and Asahi grew distant as the years passed. During their time in the underground circuit, Reiji won the National Circuit Championship for the first time, and has won every year since. In the present, Reiji has won the World Championship as well. His goal is claim the title once held by Makoto's father, Naito Sakaki, First Vanguard. To this end, he attempts to steal rare cards from children do they can't improve their game and possibly defeat him. Reiji craves the feelings he once had for Vanguard, but years of being undefeated has made Reiji bored of the game... To be continued... Relationships Ryo Kanzaki Ryo is currently the closest Reiji has to a friend. However, Reiji treats him more like a servant than a friend. He has even hired Ryo to be his manager. Ryo, on the other hand, greatly admires Reiji, referring to him as Reiji-sama. Ryo and Reiji are never far apart. Asahi Yuto Asahi and Reiji used to be very close friends. However, Reiji slowly became more and more obsessed with winning over time. This was something that greatly annoyed Asahi, who could do nothing except watch as his friend became colder, more distant, and more obsessed with perfection. Reiji now considers Asahi to be "weak", considering the latter has to leave Japan just to train hard enough to defeat him. Makoto Sakaki Reiji and Makoto are enemies, plain and simple. Their rivalry begins with their first match, with both their decks on the line if they were to lose. Makoto tries to play off their rivalry as a friendly one, but Reiji has nothing but disdain for Makoto and what he stands for as a Vanguard fighter. Deck Reiji uses a Dark Irregulars deck focused on the skill of his ace, Demonic Madness Dragon, Kuromi, to restand itself and its booster. In order to achieve the fifteen cards needed in the soul, Reiji uses many cards that can Soul Charge rapidly. Of particular benefit to Reiji is Crucio Vampir, which can restand a grade 2 or less vanguard so Reiji can Soul Charge more. Seven years prior to the series, Reiji used a Royal Paladin deck which included Beacon of Hope, Kuromi, , and . It is not known how he acquired this deck, since is the only known Vanguard fighter to use Blaster Blade and Monarch Sanctuary Alfred. Battles Category:Crossroads of Destiny Category:Dark Irregulars Users Category:Fanmade Character Category:Antagonists Category:Royal Paladin Users